Watching The Future
by kyleigh.carvalho
Summary: When the kids, parents and Guardians are sent to a room by MiM to watch the future they also find a future Jack and Jamie. Jack/Jamie. Sophie/Bunny, might be mentioned, I don't know.


_**A/N: I usually do this at the end, but so you know when their names(Jack and Jamie's) are like **_this **_(underlined) it means the future Jamie or future Jack._**

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Burgess, my home, really. It's where I was born, died, re-born, and the first child saw and believed in me. Jamie. He was my first believer and best friend. All of a sudden, I was in a room with chairs, beanbags, sofas and a T.V. There were other people in here too. There was the Burgess children(Jamie, Sophie and their friends) and their parents. Then, the other Guardians-North(Santa), Tooth(Tooth Fairy), Sandy(Sandman), and Bunny(the Easter Bunny(Kangaroo)). Then-and this is the strange part- there was another me and a 17 year-old looking Jamie. The parents asked what was going on and as an answer the children pointed to the T.V which now had a message on it.<p>

_Dear Parents and Guardians,_

_ Parents, please remain calm. You are here to see the future of one of your kids. Before this thought, you must believe. Believe in everything. Believing is seeing. There are seven other people in the room. Two are the same, one is just older, but doesn't look it. You must believe in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost. Once you believe, you will be able to see them. Now the second Jamie in the room probably gave away what kids future you're watching._

_Guardians__, you are here to see the future of one of your own as well. Though the second Jack in the room probably gave away whose. Now outside the room time has stopped, so you don't need to worry about your jobs. Also the Jack next to 17 year-old Jamie is the future one._

_Sincerely__,_

_ The Man in the Moon_

By the time we finished the note the parents could see us and were wide eyed. It was actually really funny to watch them start to believe and then see us. The note also explained everything, but why we had to see these, so we all sat down. Guardians in the chairs on one side of the room(except future me who sat on the love seat with future Jamie), parents on the other side in the sofas, while the kids sat in the middle on the beanbags. Jamie was closest to me and gave me a smile, which I returned. The T.V went dark, the there was sound.

_"Jamie, Jamie. Wake up!"_

We all jumped when she suddenly yelled wake up. Jamie's parents were shocked when the screen pulled back to see 15 year-old Sophie and 17 year-old Jamie.

_Jamie brushed his hair out of his face and gave Sophie a glare._

_ "What do you want?" He said irritated._

All of us-except future Jack and Jamie-gasped at the sound of his voice, which was a lot deeper than his voice now.

_"For you to come get the birthday breakfast mom made you! Happy 17th Birthday, Jamie!" She said, smiling brightly. Jamie's face morphed into a soft smile as he reached over to ruffle her hair._

_ "Thanks, kiddo." He says getting up. Her face changed to a smirk, but Jamie didn't notice._

_ "Been spending to much time with Jack, huh?" She asks, still smirking. Jamie's getting dressed in the closet as he speaks._

"You spend to much time with me, Jamie?" I ask Jamie-who's blushing- while smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"No. She just likes to tease me about how much time I spend with you. I do the same with her except instead of you, it's Bunny." He explains himself.

_"I have no idea what your talking about." He tells her nonchalantly. Her smirk grows._

_ "That's why you don't need a jacket to go out in the dead of winter?" She questions. He blushes and says, "Shut up."_

_ "Sure... I'll see you downstairs." She said while exiting. A note pops up,_

_ This is after breakfast. Then the scene goes to Jamie rushing to put on his shoes and coat, while Sophie watches in amusement._

_ "Going to see Jack?" She asks, effectively scaring the crap out of him. He turns and glares at her while backing to the door to leave._

_ "Maybe." He answers. Her face turns innocent, which makes Jamie suspicious. He's at the door by now._

_ "Okay, tell him I said hi." She said. He breaths a sigh of relief and is about to walk out the now open door, but turns his head when she calls his name, "Also give him a ki-"_

_ "LEAVING NOW!" He interrupted, bolting out the door, to the woods, but turn around with his arms crossed and glaring, when she says;_

_ "Don't forget to tell your boyfriend I said hi!"_

We were all-except Jamie and I-shocked when she said that and frost covered my cheeks for my blush, while both Jamie's were blushing beet red. What shocked me most though was when I started laughing, and hard.

"Shut up, Jack!" Jamie glared, while we watch the video more.

_"He's not my boyfriend!" Jamie said. She smirked._

_ "But you want him to be." She replied. He blushed and mumbled a 'shut up' before running into the woods and the screen goes black._

We sat in silence, until Claude asked Jamie, "How did you get so fast?"

"Easy, Jack using me as target practice." He says looking at me.

"It's not target practice! It's snowball fighting!" I object. Jamie smiles slightly and rolls his eyes.

"Jamie?" His mom calls. Both Jamie's look up and she continues, looking at the younger, "I'll be with you in a minute." Then she looks at the older, "Did you tell us about this?"

"What? That I'm gay or that I'm gay for Jack Frost?" Jamie asks with an eyebrow raised. I snort, while I blush.

"Either." She answered.

"Well, so far neither, I was scared about telling you I'm gay, and if it wasn't for now would you have believed me if I told you I'm gay for Jack Frost?" At that she shook her head and looked at the blushing Jamie.

"I may know this now, but when it happens you better tell me." She said and he nodded quickly and somehow getting darker, but in his difference it made me blush more too. Then another video started. It was obviously later that day and Jamie just got to the lake, with his jacket hanging on a tree near by.

_"Hey, Jamie! Happy Birthday!" Jack says, flying to in front of Jamie. He continues, "I have a present for you!" Jack looks nervous now, while Jamie rolls his eyes._

_ "You didn't have to, but I'm sure I'll love it!" Jamie says smiling, Jack mutters, "I hope so." Then he goes slightly on his toes to press his lips to Jamie's, who gasps and kisses back, putting his hands on Jack's_ _waist, pulling him closer. Jack drops his staff and twists his hands into Jamie's hair._

We were all silent, with me and both Jamie's blushing, until I get up, whoops and says;

"Finally, it's out! We can actually do stuff again, now that you know we're together!" When he finishes, he plops back down, but this time on Jamie's lap, making Jamie let out an 'oomph'.

"Who the hell said you can sit on my lap? Just because they know we're together, doesn't mean you can." Jamie said, raising an eyebrow. I raise one back.

"Are you telling me I can't?" He asks. Jamie rolls his eyes.

"No, but you're heavy. You need to lay off the cookies down at the Pole." He says smirking. I smirk back.

"You know very well that I can't change. That is except when I get a-mph." I said, but was cut off by Jamie's hand. I glared at him and he moved his hand, "What was that for?"

"For the fact that you were about to say a very inappropriate word in front of children, one of which is me!" Jamie told him. My eyes got big as I looked around at the kids and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay, babe." Jamie said, causing all of our-but Jack's-eyes to widen. When he realized what he said, he muttered, "Shit."

"Baby, you know that means that you can't curse right?" I said smirking. Jamie's eyes widen, then he glares at me.

"Yes, I can, now get back to the video."

As he said that we all turn back to see Jack and Jamie separating.

_They stared into each others eyes, with rapidly growing smiles, when Jack said;_

_ "I love you, Jamie." Jamie's eyes widened, but his grin grew impossibly larger, as he responded with;_

_ "I love you, too, Jack." Then the screen faded to black._

I sat there with a blush on my cheeks, while Jamie was in the same situation. As I turned I saw Jack still on Jamie's lap, both smiling softly at on another at the memory of their first I love you's.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: So what did you think? Did you like my version of their first kiss?**_


End file.
